A prototype of a new type of video camera will be constructed for use in low-vision aids. The camera will be capable of clearly imaging books and curved objects with no patient adjustment required for focus, illumination or contrast. Images will be digitally enhanced in both low resolution real-time mode and high resolution capture mode. These capabilities will enable the digital camera to replace both television cameras and image scanners in electronic magnifier and reading machine applications, combining the advantages of CCTV-like overhead viewing and real-time imaging with the accuracy and resolution of digital scanners, at a cost comparable to existing low-end commercial scanners, and in a transportable package. The Phase II program will produce a complete prototype camera with integrated "intelligent" magnifier, and will include extensive testing of human factors with low-vision patients.